Un ange déchu
by mira nara
Summary: Un orage éclate,des éclairs jaillissent, le tonnerre gronde,un gamin s'amuse dans la forêt.Mais il ne pleut pas! Quelque chose tombe du ciel mais qu'est-ce...?L'histoire est vraiment un peu guimauve. Tellement qu'il dégouline entre les doigts mais bon...


T**i**t**r**e **: UN ange déchu**

**Auteur : Mira nara **

**Note :**** comme d'habitude passer les fautes d'hortaugrraffe et pas la peine de les compter il y en a beaucoup trop je crois… non j'en suis sur mais malgré cela essayer quand même de lire l'histoire !**

Un petit garçon aux cheveux noirs marchait à travers la ville de konoha. Sans destination précise, il vagabondait dans les rues étroites .Ce n'est que quand des énormes nuages noirs surplombaient la belle ville qu'il se décida à rentré chez lui. Le petit garçon habitait du côté opposé de la ville mais il passait toujours par la forêt avant de rentrer chez lui . Aujourd'hui n'était pas une exception…

Il sautillait joyeusement au-dessus des branches éparpillées un peu partout sur le sol. Le petit garçon ne se préoccupait pas des personnes autour de lui, courant dans tout les sens, espérant se sauver de l'orage qui descendait à grand pas vers eux.

Le garçon arriva devant une petite clairière et s'y amusa un peu . Les nuages avaient à présent remplis la totalité du ciel, la ville était sombré dans l'obscurité. Le garçon ne partit pas pour autant. Il resta devant sa clairière pendant que des éclairs jaillirent de la masse noire pour entourer tel un ennemi, la ville. Le tonnerre gronda comme pour annoncer le début du grand combat .Le gamin observa les éclats de lumières, comme si ce n'est qu'un simple feu d'artifice.

Quelque chose l'intriguait, le tonnerre avait beau gronder et les éclairs montrés le bout de leurs nez, il ne pleuvait pas. Pas une petite goutte ne s'échappait de la masse. Le garçon se releva inquiet, qu'allait-il se passer??

Soudain, un trou se forma au centre des nuages. De ce trou sortit une telle luminosité que le gamin dû se protégé les yeux pour ne pas être aveuglé .Et puis, plus rien...La luminosité disparaît, les éclairs et le tonnerre également. Quand à la masse noire, elle s'évapore. Maintenant on n'aperçoit plus que le centre des nuages .Et quelque chose s'en échappe, tombant vers la petite clairière. Qu'est-ce??Le garçon n'a pas le temps de réfléchir: il se cache dans les buissons.

Cette "chose" tombe sur un rocher sur les bords de la rivière. Le gamin se lève près à s'enfuir, mais la chose ne bouge pas. Le petit garçon marche lentement vers l'endroit, puis ne tenant plus à sa curiosité, il créature tombée du ciel avait des.... ailes??????C'était une personne ailée?? L'enfant s'agenouilla devant la créature mystérieuse.

C'était une personne de petite taille aux cheveux blonds. C'était un garçon de son âge à l'exception près que ce garçon-ci avait des ailes. Le garçon aux cheveux noirs retourna la personne sur le dos et recula un peu, horrifié. La créature avait des grands yeux dépourvus de couleurs. Ils étaient blanc sans pupilles et ses yeux saignent...Le gamin s'empresse de pendre un mouchoir et de lui essuyer les yeux. Qu'était-il arrivé pour que cette personne tombe du ciel?? Est-ce un ange?? Un ange aveuglé par les éclairs????

Le petit garçon avait déjà pris sa décision. Il allait ramener cet ange chez lui, pour le soigner... il tenta de soulever l'ange, mais ses ailes compliquaient la tâche. Quand l'ange était dans ses bras, celui-ci remua un peu, tournant sa tête faiblement.

-Qui es-tu? demande-t-il, que me veux-tu...?

Sa voix était douce comme une brise de vent en été. Ce qui coupa le souffle à l'autre gamin.

-Ne t'inquiète pas!Je suis là pour t'aider!Je... je m'appelle Sasuke Uchiwa.

L'ange ferme doucement les yeux en murmurant" Sasuke... Uchiwa... Je te fais confiance" Il relâche sa tête épuisé.

Sasuke observe un moment le garçon blond dans ses bras...Il avait de beaux cheveux qui recouvraient un beau visage...Mais peut-être que tout les anges sont un délice pour les yeux... L'Uchiwa se dirige vers sa maison sans plus attendre.

Il entre à l'intérieur sans dire bonjour à ses parents et monte directement dans sa chambre pour déposer l'ange dans son lit. Il redescend les marches quatre à quatre pour demander :

-Maman ?? Où est la trousse de secours ??

-La trousse de secours ? Tu t'es fait mal ,mon chéri??Demande sa mère inquiète

-Non ! Ce n'est pas pour moi ! Donc elle est où ?

La mère de Sasuke pointe vers le tiroir de la cuisine et Sasuke s'y précipite pour sortir la boîte et remonter dans sa chambre. Les deux parents se regardent ahuris.

-Mais qu'est-ce que tu crois qu'il fait ??Demande la mère

-Ah mais laisse-le ! C'est encore un enfant, après tout ce n'est peut-être qu'un jeu !!

-Oui, mais quand même….

La mère Uchiwa regarde les escaliers comme si elle attendait que la réponse à sa question descende… …

Sasuke entre dans sa chambre et ferme la porte derrière lui. Il ouvre sa trousse de secours et en sort des bandages et désinfectant. Le garçon commence par soigner les yeux de l'ange en prenant bien soin d'entourer doucement les yeux d'un bandage sans pour autant serrer trop fort. Lorsque Sasuke termina son travail, l'ange semblait encore dormir paisiblement ce qui fit sourire le petit Uchiwa…Il contempla l'ange d'un doux regards, satisfait de son travail.

Itachi Uchiwa le frère de Sasuke était dans sa chambre… Bizarre normalement son frère se serrait jeté sur lui pour pouvoir jouer avec lui… Mais là, il ne vient pas…L'aîné se lève et toque à la porte de son cadet..

-Sasuke ? Tu vas bien ?

Il entend quelque chose tomber brusquement avant de courir vers la porte. Celle-ci s'entre ouvre…

-Itachi ? Mais ooouuii t-tout vvas bien p-pourquoi tu dis çaa ??? Sasuke tremblait légèrement et Itachi eu un sourire en coin

-Qu'est-ce que tu mijotes toi encore ??

-Moi ?? Mais rien, rien du tout !!!

Des gouttes de sueur pelèrent sur le front de son frère et Itachi soupira en poussant la porte. Sasuke tenta de repousser son frère mais il ne faisait pas le poids… Ce qui devait arriver arriva : Itachi entre dans la chambre en fermant la porte derrière lui. Ses yeux fixés sur la chose posée sur le lit de son frère… Un démon ???

-Sasuke qu'est-ce qu….

Sasuke se mit devant son lit, ouvrant les bras sur l'ange d'un air protecteur

-Non ! Je peux tout t'expliquer !

-Vas-y je n'attends que ça !!

Itachi s'approcha du spécimen endormi

-Là tantôt, il y avait un orage mais pas de pluie. J'étais devant la clairière dans la forêt et un ange est tombé du ciel. Mais il est blessé et aveugle à cause des éclairs. Donc je l'ai pris et je lui ai dit que je le soignerai !!!!

Sasuke inspira profondément. Son frère posa sa main sur une des ailes comme pour se rassuré que ce n'est pas lui qui s'imagine des choses…L'ange remue et se réveille , quand il sentit la main sur son aile , il frémit et se recroqueville contre le mur…

-Qui es-tu ? Tu n'es pas Sasuke ! Sasukeee !

L'ange semblait apeuré. Il mit ses mains sur les bandages recouvrant ses yeux et secoue violement sa tête. Il laisse des cris perçant sortir de sa bouche. Itachi recule en entendant des pas dans le couloir pour fermer la porte à clef.

-Sasuke fait en sorte qu'il se taise, d'accord ? Je m'occupe des parents ! Murmure Itachi

-D'accord !répondit celui-ci

Sasuke monta dans son lit et mis sa main sur la joue du blond.

-chhhh…. Calme toi, je suis là ! C'est moi, Sasuke !!

L'ange posa sa main sur celle de l'Uchiwa et sauta dans les bras de celui-ci. L'ange posa sa tête sur le torse de son sauveur. Il se tût, rassuré. Sasuke était content que l'ange se soit souvenu de son nom. Mais quelque chose l'intrigue… Comment savait-il que c'était son frère qu'il le caressait et non lui ?

-Sasuke ?? Tout vas bien là dedans ?? Demande sa maman

-Oui, oui tout vas bien ! Je joue avec Sasuke c'est tout !dit Itachi

-Ah… D'accord ! Mais faites pas autant de bruit !

-D'accord !!

L'ange recula contre le mur, tout de même un peu effrayer...

Dés que la mère est partit Itachi vient s'asseoir sur le lit regardant l'ange .Celui-ci pointa vers l'aîné des Uchiwa

-Qui es-tu ? demanda-t-il

-Je suis Itachi Uchiwa…

-Uchiwa ?

-C'est mon grand frère, dit Sasuke, et toi qui es-tu ?

L'ange toucha à nouveau le bandeau recouvrant ses yeux et l'enleva. Il cligna plusieurs fois mais rien ne se produit. Il a l'air horrifié pourquoi n'arrivait-il pas à voir ??

-Mes yeux !!! Que s'est –il passé avec mes yeux ?? Gémit-il

-Je… tu a été aveuglé par la lumière de l'éclair pendant l'orage, dit Sasuke

-L'orage ? Ce n'était pas un orage… murmura l'ange

-ITACHI !!!!Cria le père Uchiwa, VIENS J'AI BESOIN DE TON AIDE !!!!

Itachi s'excusa et s'en alla en fermant la porte derrière lui

-Ben… si ce n'était pas un orage …. Qu'est-ce que c'était alors ??

L'ange se recroquevilla sur lui-même

-C'était moi…Je suis tombé du ciel…. Sa voix était devenue rauque

-Tombé du ciel ? Est-ce que c'est grave ??

-Oui… ça veut dire que j'ai été banni par les miens, Je ne mérite plus d'être un ange, ils m'ont poussé ,rejeté de leurs coin de paradis…je…

La voix de l'ange tremblait à présent….Sasuke baissa sa tête… Mais c'est horrible ! Comment pouvait-on faire ça à un ange.. ?? Surtout un si bel ange ?? Il n'a pas l'air dangereux ni méchant… Il est même adorable ! Alors pourquoi… ??

L'ange sourit légèrement

-Merci, c'est gentil de ta part… mais c'est parce que j'étais le seul ange à être malheureux là-bas…

Sasuke recula vivement… Merci ?? Comment merci ?? Mais il n'avait rien dit, rien fait pour que l'ange le remercie…. Il … ou peut-être…. Est-ce que les anges savent lire dans les pensés des humains ??

_Oui on peux aussi communiquer avec eux dans leur pensés… dit une vois douce dans sa tête._

Sasuke était d'abord surpris mais se reprend assez rapidement

-Et euh… pourquoi étais-tu malheureux au paradis ?

_Je ne sais pas si je devrait te le dire…Je n'ai pas envie qu'une autre personne me rejette…Je ne veux plus que l'on me rejette ! A chaque fois c'est une souffrance de plus à supporter…_

-Mais non ! Je ne vais pas te rejeter ! Si je ne t'ai pas rejeté quand je t'ai trouvé, je ne vais pas le faire maintenant !

L'ange baissa sa tête, avant de venir se blottir dans les bras de son sauveur. Ce qui déstabilisa un peu Sasuke mais il finit par tirer l'ange vers lui.

_C'est parce que dans ma vie antérieure, ma vie humaine, je…on …mon père avait scellé un démon en moi… Et à l'époque je ne supportais pas d'être rejeté par les habitants de mon village, donc je me suis pris la vie… Je suis donc devenu un ange, parce que même si j'avais un démon en moi, je n'étais pas une mauvaise personne, moi-même. Mais quand les autres anges ont appris que j'abritais un démon en moi , ils ont commencé à me fuir…Des mois ,se sont écoulés et je me sentait encore plus malheureux que dans mon village, parce que là je ne peux pas me prendre la vie, et je ne peux pas m'enfuir. Je ne peux pas décider de ne plus exister et je ne peux pas vivre dans une vie où personne ne me fuit. Alors ils ont tous décidé de me rejeter de leur paradis…En tombant ils ont dû enlever mes yeux comme punition…Mais sans mes yeux je ne suis plus rien, je…_

L'ange se tût, des larmes noires sortirent des ses yeux vides. Sasuke resserra son entrainte sur le petit ange… Pauvre de lui… Avoir du supporter tout ça….

-N'aie crainte que tu abrites un démon ou pire encore je ne te rejetterais pas ….

En plus ce serait vraiment du gâchis …Je me demande si en humain il était aussi mignon que maintenant… Sasuke se mordit la langue. Il avait oublié que les anges savent lire les pensées ! Il rougit violement quand le blond le regardait tendrement…

_Merci…Mais je suis malpoli ! Je ne me suis pas présenté ! Je m'appelle Naruto Uzumaki…_

Sasuke frémit… Naruto Uzumaki ?? Mais …. C'était le porteur du démon renards de son village..On dit qu'il est mort dans un accident quand il était jeune… mais alors… c'est Kyubi ??Le démon qui a faillit détruire tout le village !!! Et il le porte en lui ??

Le blond s'écarte de moi, et me regarde tristement…

_Je le savais… je n'aurais jamais du te le dire, maintenant tu me hais … _

Les yeux de Naruto devienne humide et les larmes sont déjà prêtent à couler mais ils secoue violement la tête…

-Voilà encore une douleur de plus qui vient s'ajouter aux autr-

Naruto ne termine pas sa phrase que Sasuke le tire dans ses bras .Le blond enfonce se tête dans l'épaule du brun tandis que celui-ci lui caresse les cheveux.

-Es-ce que tu m'as écouté ? Je te l'ai déjà dit : Si je ne t'ai pas rejeté quand je t'ai trouvé, je ne le ferait pas maintenant. Et en plus je ne vois pas une seule bonne raison qui m'inciterais à le faire. !!

Sasuke sourit en serrant son blond contre lui. Il se sentait bien là .Avec son ange entre les bras…

_Qu'est-ce qui te fait dire que je suis ton ange ?_

Sasuke frissonna… Alors qu'il voulait répondre sa mère entra dans sa chambre avec un livre

-Sasuke tu ne devrais pas laisser traîner tes…

Ss yeux se posèrent sur la créatures dans les bras de son fils . La chose avait des ailes et son visage … c'est le visage de…. De.... naruto ?? Elle reconnu le blond porteur de Kyûbi, et puis elle voit les ailes dans le dos du blond. Il est revenu de la mort et il veut peut-être enlever son fils !!!! Elle cria.

-A l'aide !!! Un démon !!! Mon fils !!!!

Elle cria encore plus fort. Naruto recula bouchant ses oreilles. Sasuke tenta de rassurer sa mère mais elle n'en était que plus effrayer :

-Et il a convaincu mon fils de le suivre !!!!

Le père des Uchiwa arriva en courant et aperçut le porteur du démon renards

-Va sonner l'alerte,dit-il à sa femme

Elle acquiesça et partit rapidement.

-Alors comme ça on se retrouve, Kyubi ! dit le père, Que veux –tu avec mon fils ? Sale petit monstre, lâche-le !

-Nooooon !! Crie Sasuke, Ce n'est pas un monstre Papa !! C'est mon ami !!!

-Ton ami ?? Laisse moi rire il ne peut pas être ton ami c'est un démon !

Des cris retentirent dehors et le père de Sasuke tira son fils vers lui , laissant Naruto seul sur le lit

-Non ! Lâche-moi ! Narutoo, enfuis –toi !!! Envole-toi !!!

Mais l'ange ne bougea pas trop effrayer il resta sur le lit contre le mur.

Le père de Sasuke sortit avec son fils de la maison, et Tout le clan Uchiwa arriva avec des torches

-ABAT les DEMONS !!!! Crièrent-ils

Sasuke se débat autant qu'il le peut mais son père le tenait fermement. Le clan des Uchiwa jetait leurs torches sur la maison. Sasuke vida ses poumons, mais la maison pris feu. Sasuke perdait espoir sur la survie de Naruto, son ange. Il pria de toutes ses forces qu'il avait pu s'en sortir et s'envoler par la fenêtre. La maison était entourée des flammes. Une lumière jaillit de la chambre de Sasuke et s'enfuit vers le ciel. Un ange pouvait-il mourir ?? Sasuke ne le savait pas mais il espérait que non…

Les cris des Uchiwa ne se calmèrent que quand la maison n'était plus qu'un tas de cendre. Ils fouillèrent pour un corps mais n'en trouvèrent pas. Ils s'en allèrent alors chez eux. Le père Uchiwa le lâcha enfin. Sasuke ne sait pas combien il haïssait son père en ce moment. Son frère Itachi arriva en courant.

-Que s'est-il passé ???Demanda-t-il choqué

Je me jette dans ses bras en pleurant.

-Ils ont tués Naruto , ils l'ont tué et ont brûlé la maison !!

Le père se retourne pour donner une baffe au cadet des Uchiwa

-Ne dis pas des sottises, Nous t'avons sauvé des griffes d'un démon, tu aurais du le voir Itachi il était monstrueux il-

-Quoi ?? Vous avez tué le petit ange ??? Mais comment pouvez –vous être aussi cruel ?

L'adulte essaya de taper aussi Itachi mais celui-ci ne se laissa pas faire et rendit le coup

-Ce n'était qu'un gamin ! Et de plus un Ange !!!

Une grande luminosité aveuglante apparut.

_Comment avez-vous osez toucher à la vie d'un ange ? Vous allez tous périr pour avoir même penser qu'un sale être de votre espèce pouvait me tuer !!!Nul ne peut atteindre à ma vie et ceux qui désirent essayer vont vous rejoindre dans les ténèbres… Mourez mais pas en paix !_

La voix qui avait prononcé ses mots était insupportable pour l'oreille. Quand elle se tut un énorme tonnerre apparut et puis plus rien… le vide total… Sasuke s'agrippa au bras de son frère et s'évanouit…il se trouvait prisonnier dans ce cauchemar quand une voix douce, vint le sauver

-Sasuke réveilles-toi… Sasuke !!!

Le garçon ouvrit douloureusement ses yeux et vit deux grands yeux bleus d'azur, l'observer. Il essaya de se relever et une personne l'y aida. Il regarda autour de lui et vit son père, mort.

Choqué, il ne dit rien. Mais la personne à côté de lui dit.

_Est-ce que tu es fâché ?? Je n'aurais pas du tous les tué… c'était ta famille… Et puis Kyubi voulait à tout prix tué tout ceux qui ont participé pour essayer de me tuer et je… n'ai pas pu le retenir mais je regrette…tu m'en veux n'est-ce pas ??_

Sasuke se retourna et la personne était nul autre que Naruto. Comment … Pourquoi ses yeux étaient bleus maintenant ?? et où sont ses ailes ????

_A ça ! Tu as remarqué ?? J'ai échangé mes ailes contre mes yeux… de cette façon je peux voir ton visage et je sais à quoi ressemble mon sauveur… Mais maintenant je ne suis plus un ange ou presque … vu que je n'ai plus d'aile on pourrait dire que je suis entre les deux mais-_

-Tu sais il ne faut pas nécessairement avoir des ailes pour être un ange …

Naruto ouvrit de grands yeux avant de sourire. Quelque chose remua à côté de Sasuke

-Sasuke ? Que s'est-il passé ?? J'ai un mal de crâne pas possible…

Itachi se releva et vit le carnage autour de lui

-Euh… c'est quoi ça ? Que s'est-il passé ??

Et Sasuke et Naruto commençait à expliquer le déroulement des évènements. Plus tard dans un accord commun, ils décidèrent qu'il était mieux pour eux de quitter le village. Ils s'installèrent tout les trois dans la forêt à une bonne distance du village..

_Beaucoup beaucoup plus tard (2 jours)_

_Dis donc Sasuke tu n'as toujours pas répondu à une question que je t'ai posé…_

-Ah bon laquelle ?

_Qu'est-ce qui te fait dire que je suis ton ange ?_

Sasuke regarda Naruto droit dans les yeux. Il s'approcha de lui et lui murmura dans l'oreille :

-Je crois que c'est ça…

Et le brun embrassa langoureusement son petit ange blond.

_Et qu'est-ce qui te fait dire que je suis d'accord ?_

Sasuke se mets à califourchon sur Naruto et lui embrassa le cou avant de monter peu à peu vers sa bouche.

-que penses-tu de ça ?

_hmmmm ………. Je ne sais pas……_

Le petit blond tire Sasuke et on ne sait trop comment Naruto se retrouve à l'embrasser tendrement….

**JE SAIS ! Ca fait très très guimauve tout ça…. Mais j'y peux rien quand on trouve l'inspiration à 3 heure du math alors qu'on est en train de lire un livre qui n'a rien avoir avec la fan fic………. Je suis très bizarre mais passons**

**Si vous n'avez pas aimé n'hésiter surtout pas à me dire pourquoi et ceux qui ont aimé pareille…. Rewiews ?????**


End file.
